Research Lab..
Research Lab Research Lab is playable as a Predator, Alien and Marine, each starting at a different location. Plot A singleplayer map in Aliens v Predator 3. Description The Research Lab is made up of a loading platform, loading bay, medical, control and a number of residual rooms interconnecting the areas. Map The Research Lab sits on the side of a mountain with ravines leading away into the distance, a monorail approach leads into a platform, part of the lower level which stretches up multiple stories. The loading bay, medical and control are found within the walls accessed by elevators and walkways. This installation is part of Weyland's research into the underground Pyramid which has been found there. Predator As a Predator you begin on the jungle side of the Research Lab. Here you encounter mechanoids which must be killed, after disabling security systems you are then able to board a monorail into the Research Lab. You will encounter more mechs which are killed by a carefully aimed spear (several tasks need to be completed to allow you to continue and trophy belts to collect for achievements). Continuing through the Research Lab, here Weyland tries to capture you, by acting quickly you can avoid capture, and continue to control. From control you take an elevator and find yourself in a loading bay, similiar to the marines but with different set missions (you will encounter both Aliens, Synthetics and cloaked synthetics as you preform various tasks) as you pass through loading bay you'll enter medical, again similiar to marines but with different missions, after exiting medical in the same way as a Marine you will find yourself back in the main loading area, more mechs appear here, finally taking a gantry platform to the next level, 'Pyramid'. Missions Collect trophy belts. Collect fallen comrade's wristband held in Medical. Alien This level is also for Aliens, you start as 'Number 6' who is held as a specimen in one of the laboratories in the Research Lab which adjoins medical. After you complete several tasks set by the scientist, one of which is 'escape' you are returned to the lab this time there is a power outage and because of this you are able to make your escape. During your mission you need to harvest the civilians and collect royal jelly canisters (which also adds to your total of achievements) and kill any mechs or marines you encounter. You will need to make use of air ducts, walls and ceilings for your escape from the Research Lab, these will take you through medical in to control and the loading area where the matriarch is held. Markers direct you in the correct direction and tasks that need to be followed in order to release her and make your own escape in to the next level, 'Colony'. Missions Escape Medical. Collect royal jelly canisters. Harvest civilians. Release the Matriarch. Marine A Marine's mission is to get into the Research Lab where Tequila falls ill, you then need to get her to medical to heal her which fails so she is put into a stasis pod. As a marine you continue and you'll encounter many mechanoids and aliens through out medical that need to be killed. As you continue you find yourself in a large loading area where there are more mechs some of which are cloaked, taking the lift to various levels, completing any tasks you then descend in a lift and return to the main loading area, here you'll find yourself up against the Matriarch (queen). Having completed your mission in Research Lab you continue to the next level, 'Pyramid'. Missions Get Tequila to Medical. Kill the Matriarch. Interactions Continuity Timeline Predator's 4th mission in singleplayer. Alien's 1st mission in singleplayer. Marine's 5th mission in singleplayer. See also BG386 Tutorial Colony Refinery Ruins Pyramid Jungle References Citations Aliens v Predator 3 (video game) Footnotes Category:maps